How do you manage to smile?
by MerlinianTardis
Summary: A little AU where Frankie doesn't drive back home to Andy and Ian after dropping Zoe off at her place, but follows the other woman into her house. No Dr. Stryder so the women are completely alone.


Surprised, Frankie looked back at Zoe, her fingers trailing over the spot at her cheek, where Dr. Evans had kissed her. The blonde woman gave her a faint smile, and then she opened the door and left Frankie alone. Several thoughts were rushing through her mind. What had that kiss meant? Dr Evans was her superior, and a kiss, even if it was meant to be friendly, wasn't only unprofessional, but kind of inappropriate. But who was Frankie to judge what was inappropriate or not, having made out with Andy earlier today. But the thought of Zoe's kiss meaning more than just a friendly gesture made her smile. It had to mean something more. What she knew was that Zoe wasn't a person that usually gave hugs or kisses to friends, if she had any. And, Frankie had had thoughts about what it would be like to be with another woman, who hadn't, she thought? And Zoe was indeed an attractive woman. Quickly she made her decision.

"Wait!" rather ungracefully she climbed out of the car. Zoe turned around in the doorway, with a surprised expression on her face. But then she stretched out her hand and Frankie walked up to her and grabbed it. Together they entered the house.

"This place is huge!" Frankie exclaimed. "And so much fancier than the shed I live in,"

"It's not a shed. I find your place cosy. It really feels like there's someone living there. But here, I guess the furniture's and everything looks fancy. But ever since my husband left me and the kids moved out it's been boring and impersonal, like looking through a magazine for beautiful homes,"

"I would do anything to live in a place like this though,"

"Lots of people seem to think that. Are you hungry? Fancy a pizza?"

Frankie nodded, "Yeah,"

Zoe ordered the pizza and as they waited for it to be delivered, she gave Frankie a tour round the house and shared histories about her sons and husband. All the while Frankie observed the other woman carefully. Even though she had broken down in Frankie's living room, she still had some pretty strong facades and Frankie could not make out what was really going on inside the blonde's head. Was this really a mistake, had she really imagined Zoe to have feelings for her? But the woman was behaving completely different towards her now. All the coldness was gone, replaced by a tiny uncertainty, but also warmness Frankie had never thought to experience from this woman as she spoke about her memories.

The pizza came and they settled down in the huge living room. The room had big wide windows and everything going in natural beige brown and white colours. Curiously, as Zoe observed her, Frankie looked through the collection of books, DVD's and CD's. A lot of the music was of her own taste. She suspected that Zoe had gotten them because of her. But she didn't really mind it. She took one of the CD cases in her hand, having to put down the bottle of wine she was holding.

"Oh this is good!" Frankie nodded excitedly down at the CD case and took another bite of the pizza, which was occupying her other hand, and at the same time, trying to open the CD case to take out the CD. With some efforts she succeeded and she placed it in the CD player.

"How do you always manage to smile?"

"What?" Surprised, Frankie turned around to the other woman. She hadn't expected the question. It was the way it was asked that surprised her too. Usually it would have been in this condescending and disliking tone, but now, it was a genuine question, "No matter what you face, finding out Ian cheated on you with you co-worker, or anything you faces at work, you have always been able to put up a smile on your face, a genuine smile. How do you manage?"

"Well," Frankie said, "First I take a little of this," she grabbed the wine bottle again, "And then I take a little of this," she pressed play on the CD player, "And then I do a little of this," when the music started playing she started dancing around, loudly and very dramatically singing along with the lyrics. From time to time she took a sip from the wine bottle. She danced around and sang until she heard a giggle, and stopped dead in her tracks. Zoe had a wide smile, and her face slightly wrinkled as she giggled.

"See there's the smile, now dance with me. You know you want to!"

"You're crazy, you know that?" But she joined Frankie in the dancing. Zoe was smiling broadly all the time. During loud laughs they sang and danced around until collapsing on the floor. Frankie grabbed the other woman's hand. They looked at each other and before Frankie even knew what she was doing she had leaned forward and kissed Zoe. This time it was on the lips. The blonde woman's lips tasted sweet from the vine, but were a little fat from all the pizza. And they were very kissable. She resisted the urge to kiss her again.

"Everything will be fine, because you'll have me,"

Zoe didn't sneer her of, "I'd like that," she said instead. A warm smile spread over her face and she stretched out her hand to strike away a stray of her out of Frankie's face.


End file.
